


Un simple humano con donas

by Ayann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Excepto que no, F/M, Humor, M/M, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Romance, Slow Build, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Un montón de comida, en serio, pre-season 3
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayann/pseuds/Ayann
Summary: —Entonces, ¿cuál era el plan de Derek? —pregunta Stiles—, ¿mostrar flaqueza y dejar que los alfas lo descuarticen miembro por miembro?—No estamos… —responde Boyd—, totalmente seguros de que tenga uno.—Pero seguramente —añade Isaac de inmediato— está trabajando en uno..En donde hay que vencer al malo de la semana, inoportunas referencias de comedias románticas y una obscena cantidad de bocadillos.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Kudos: 9





	Un simple humano con donas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Single Man in Possession of Doughnuts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/842650) by [rainbowninja167](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowninja167/pseuds/rainbowninja167). 



> —————————————
> 
> **_Un simple humano con donas_ **
> 
> Título original: [_A Single Man in Possession of Doughnuts_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/842650/chapters/1606879)
> 
> Historia ©[Rainbowninja167](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowninja167).
> 
> Personajes de _Teen Wolf_ ©Jeff Davis.
> 
> Traducción ©Αγάπη.
> 
> —————————————
> 
> Traducción **autorizada** por Rainbowninja167, prohibida su reproducción por cualquier medio y/o sin mi autorización previa.
> 
> —————————————
> 
> **Notas del(a) Autor(a):** Un millón de agradecimientos para mis increíbles segundas(os) lectoras(es), [Using_this_name](http://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name), [Blueshoes17](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blueshoes17) y Azrael.
> 
> Esta historia fue escrita después de la segunda temporada y no pude publicarlo antes de que la 3era comenzara, así que no incluí material de esa temporada, varios pormenores podrían ser diferentes, como:
> 
> 1) Esta historia comienza un par de semanas después de la segunda temporada y presenta a la manada alfa desde el principio.
> 
> 2) Cuando lo escribí, no tenía mucha información sobre los actores o los personajes de los alfas, así que podrían haber detalles inexactos.
> 
> 3) Erica y Boyd no fueron secuestrados.
> 
> 4) Jackson sigue presente porque no quiero vivir en un mundo donde Jackson Whittemore no esté, en algún lugar, jugando lacrosse por la noche.
> 
>  **Nota de la Traductora** : Debido a que al traducir del inglés al español se pierde cierto sentido y/o el ritmo de Rainbowninja167, la traducción no es 100% fiel, aunque respeté y mantuve la intención/contexto del original.
> 
> —————————————

* * *

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

.

El viernes por la noche, Stiles se despierta con tres hombres lobos en su cama. Al principio está adormecido y desorientado, sin poder entender qué lo despertó, la presión en sus piernas y los ojos brillantes lo hacen rápida y _dolorosamente_ evidente.

—¡Ohmidios! —chilla de una manera que, en teoría, debió ser más varonil—. _¿¡Qué!?_

—Tenemos que hablar —proclama Erika, _por supuesto_ es la que está sentada en sus pies.

—Vale, empecemos con “¿Por qué odian las puertas?” —El corazón de Stiles vuelve a su ritmo habitual al ser amenazado por los hombres lobo—. Pasando por “Son las tres de la mañana” y terminando con “Lárguense”. —Hace una pausa para considerar el hecho de que tiene un ritmo cardiaco para las amenazas de los hombres lobo, su vida es tan agradable.

—De Derek —sigue Erica, sonriendo con todos los dientes, por fortuna, aún humanos.

—Y Scott —completa Isaac con intención de ser útil. Está medio sentado al borde de la cama, como si no se le permitiera ponerse cómodo.

Stiles mira a Boyd, atrás de los otros dos, pero el moreno se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Mmm… ¿No? —Y, porque es necesario subrayarlo, Stiles suelta un—: _¿¡Qué!?_ ¿Asediar en mi habitación es parte de algún deporte lupino? Porque está empezando a ser excesivo. Me pregunto _cuál_ es el proceso que los llevó de “Oye, tenemos que hablar con nuestro conocido y estimado Stiles, al que hemos intentado matar” a “¡Ya sé!, metámonos en su habitación y observémoslo _mientras duerme_ ”.

—No queríamos —indica Boyd— que los demás se enteraran de esta conversación, tenía que ser en privado.

—¿Privado?, ¿en el sentido de estamos a punto de matarte y nadie encontrará tu cuerpo?

Erica suelta una carcajada.

Isaac luce escandalizado.

—Necesitamos que restablezcas su lazo especial —profiere con seriedad—, creo que Derek lo quiere.

—Lo siento, _¿qué?_ —repite Stiles, al mismo tiempo Erica le sisea a Isaac para que no siga, Stilinski casi se pierde la interacción porque está demasiado ocupado tratando de suprimir los últimos diez segundos y las imágenes asociadas a un Derek _queriendo_ _algo_.

—Últimamente ha estado muy estresado—continúa Isaac, ignorando las miradas asesinas de Erica— y creemos que es porque lo echa de menos.

—Primero que nada —empieza Stiles—, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿No está siempre en modo muy estresado? En segundo lugar, _¡qué asco!_ , te puedo asegurar que _no_ hay ningún vínculo entre Scott y Derek, llámesele especial o de algún otro tipo. Por si no lo has notado, Scott sigue siendo un cachorro patético tras Allison, aunque ella no le haya dado ni la hora en semanas. Y Derek… es Derek —finaliza con un leve ademán como si estuviera dando la conclusión irrefutable de un cálculo matemático.

Si bien es cierto de que Scott no ha hablado con Allison desde su rompimiento, separación o lo que sea, Stiles está seguro de que Scott, como un cachorro abandonado, pasó la primera semana afuera de la casa de los Argent, lo cual es perturbador y acoso por donde se le vea. Stilinski no tiene claro el por qué dejó de hacerlo, pero tiene la ilusión de que Chris Argent lo haya atrapado al pie de la ventana de Allison y lo haya corrido echándole agua.

Desde entonces, han pasado dos semanas y Scott a veces se pierde en la distancia a mitad de las conversaciones, o hace muecas cuando la gente habla de sus insulsos problemas, como si nadie entendiera su épica y trágica historia de amor. ¡Es jodidamente molesto!

Y hablando de molestias…

—Entonces, creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que es hora de que se vayan y que yo me vuelva a dormir, y mañana haremos como si esto nunca pasó. — _Q.E.D._ * Sin embargo, los gruñidos de Erica se han vuelto más feroces y rebota sobre sus pies con impaciencia. « _Au_ ».

—No se han _acostado_ , si es lo que estás diciendo.

Los ojos de Isaac se abren impactados.

—¡Qué asco!

Por el movimiento en la cama, Stiles está segurísimo de que Boyd se está carcajeando en silencio.

—No sé de cuánto están enterados —reanuda Erica—, pero últimamente han estado pasando cosas muy extrañas en Beacon Hills.

Stiles la observa con incredulidad.

—Estoy _anonadado_.

—¿Estás al tanto de la manada alfa?

—¿Los estúpidos con caras anormalmente simétricas, sonrisas falsas y sin sentido del humor? Sí, nos conocimos. —No profundiza en el asunto porque, una noche, mientras compraban bocadillos, Scott y él tuvieron un incómodo encuentro con los susodichos.

Los alfas se dedicaron a amenazar a Scott como si fueran los villanos de una película serie B e ignoraron la forma en que Stiles apretaba sus Funions, después de unos minutos se fueron. Scott estuvo tan irritable que Stiles tuvo que tranquilizarlo con Oreos. Si le preguntan, podrían evitarse todos los malentendidos si los hombres lobo se sentaran y _hablaran_ con frases completas, pero nadie le pedía su opinión.

—Bueno, desde que llegaron no han hecho nada. —Hay nerviosismo y frustración en la voz de Erica—. Derek cree que están observándonos, midiendo sus debilidades, que cuando se dieron cuenta de que el territorio Hale tenía un alfa otra vez, vinieron para ver si es capaz de ser un líder.

Stiles lo considera razonable, la actitud de los alfas cuando atraparon a Erica y a Boyd en el bosque —antes de la gran batalla contra el kanima—, así lo indica. Los habían cazado como si estuvieran jugando y después los habían dejado ir con la condición de que se arrastraran a los pies del alfa de Beacon Hills, quien iba a necesitar toda ayuda posible. Él se había enterado por Scott, al que se lo había contado Isaac.

«¡Oh Dios!», reflexiona Stiles, «¿en qué momento nuestras vidas se volvieron una película para adolescentes?» De todas formas, las amenazas de los alfas entran en lo normal, vagas y sin sentido, no obstante, los otros tres parecen bastante preocupados y, probablemente, la mejor opción para él, si quiere continuar viviendo, es desconfiar de lo mismo. Así que pregunta, aunque ya conoce la respuesta:

—¿Y si creen que Derek no es capaz? —Erica se encoge de hombros con desgana—. Vale, entiendo, esto se ve como una guerra por el territorio, pero ¿qué tiene que ver Scott en todo esto?

—Ya te dije que están midiendo sus debilidades, nos dejaron ir por diversión… les pareció gracioso lo fácil que la manada de Derek se separó. —Erica y Boyd lucen culpables y miserables—. Hemos estado trabajando muy duro para convencerlos de lo contrario. Incluso Derek mandó a Peter de viaje para no levantar sospechas.

—Así que por eso no ha estado merodeando, no es una gran pérdida.

—Peter es manada —reprende Isaac con un tono apático, Stiles casi suelta una carcajada—. Pero, bueno, Scott es un eslabón débil.

—¡Scott _no_ es…!

—Stiles —interrumpe Boyd—, Scott es un hombre lobo sin ningún vínculo en el territorio de Derek, en una abierta lucha de poder con nuestro alfa, lo que prácticamente grita que Derek no puede controlar a su manada.

—Scott no pertenece a la manada de Derek.

—No importa si pertenece o no —refuta Erica—, lo que importa es lo que los alfas creen y, en este momento, estamos seguros de que consideran a Scott un peón que pueden usar y poner en contra de Derek. —E intencionalmente añade—: No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes.

—Vale, dame un momento…

—Mira, di lo que quieras de Derek —continúa Erica—, pero comparado con la manada alfa es un gatito. Si ellos ven la oportunidad para destruirnos, lo harán y tomarán el control de Beacon Hills, los Argent verán esto como una amenaza y todos estaremos bien jodidos. Además, sabemos que cuando Scott deje de serles útil, lo matarán.

—Vale, eso sería muy malo, realmente malo. Me gustaría pensar en un escenario en donde mi mejor amigo _no_ termine asesinado. Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Pensamos que, si Scott se une a la manada de Derek, por un tiempo, y es un miembro _realmente_ agradable, perfecto e incorruptible, mostraremos un frente unido.

— _Ok_ , probablemente no sea tan difícil. Digo, Derek es un gilipollas, pero creo que incluso Scott puede fingir que le agrada por un tiempo, sobre todo si es para deshacerse de gilipollas más grandes.

Por alguna razón Erica, Isaac y Boyd no parecen satisfechos.

— _Ok_ , esta es la cuestión —expresa Erica—, puede que haya podido engañar a Gerard Argent, pero estos tipos son hombres lobo, _literalmente_ huelen la deslealtad. Si el corazón de Scott no está comprometido, lo sabrán. Además, les guste o no, Derek y Scott están unidos. Cuando Derek mató al alfa de Scott técnicamente se convirtió en su líder. Aunque McCall no lo quiera, su instinto sigue creyendo que _lo es_. ¿Tiene sentido? Los humanos no lo entienden como nosotros.

—No, los humanos _no_ lo entienden, porque la mayor parte es denso y complicado. Sin embargo, creo que estoy en la misma página que ustedes.

—En cualquier caso, la mejor manera en la que puedo describirlo es: pelear contra tu instinto es realmente… estresante —explica Erica, soltando un resoplido de frustración—. Debilita a la manada, debilita a Derek y debilita a Scott, y dado que podemos sentirlo, es muy probable que los alfas también lo hagan.

—Y estamos tratando de que todo el asunto de “no mostrar debilidad” funcione. Entendido. Así que, básicamente, lo que me estás diciendo es que tengo que lograr que Scott se una a la manada de Derek y que, además, lo _disfrute_. Genial. Y a todo esto, ¿Derek está de acuerdo?

Para su sorpresa, los otros tres se retuercen incómodos.

—Bueno, mm —balbucea Isaac—, Derek no sabe que estamos aquí. Nosotros… vinimos a escondidas.

—Entonces, ¿cuál era su plan? ¿mostrar flaqueza y dejar que los alfas lo descuarticen miembro por miembro?

Los betas se inquietan más.

—No estamos… —responde Boyd—, totalmente seguros de que tenga uno.

—Pero seguramente —añade Isaac de inmediato— está trabajando en uno.

—Por supuesto que sí. Entonces, vienen a mí porque, aparentemente, soy la única persona en Beacon Hills que aprecia los buenos planes. Sin duda es un buen comienzo.

Erica suelta un gruñido feroz.

—Derek piensa que, si va y habla con Scott, McCall lo mandará al diablo.

— _Síp_ , sin duda es lo que pasaría.

—Además —apunta Isaac—, creemos que Scott lastimó sus sentimientos.

Erica y Boyd lo fulminan con la mirada. El cerebro de Stiles se paraliza al tratar de procesar “Derek” y “Sentimientos”.

—¡Cierra el pico! —le gruñe Erica a Isaac.

—Derek es demasiado orgulloso —prosigue Lahey— para pedirle ayuda a Scott, teme que lo rechace.

— _¡Isaac!_ —grita Erica.

Al mismo tiempo, Boyd dice con un suspiro de cansancio:

—Tenemos que hacer que dejes de leer novelas románticas, viejo.

— _Ok_ , ahora que tengo demasiada información sobre todos los implicados… Comprendo tu punto sobre los alfas, sin duda son extraños e intimidantes, y me encantaría que se fueran lo más rápido posible, pero ¿de dónde sacas la idea de que tengo alguna influencia en Scott? O, ¿en Derek? El hombre apenas y puede soportarme por cinco segundos.

Tres pares de ojos escalofriantes lo miran como si fuera el idiota más grande del mundo.

—¡Eres el idiota más grande del mundo! —reprocha Erica—. Para empezar, ¿a quién más va a escuchar Scott? ¿A nosotros? No somos precisamente amigos, no después de que intentamos matar a Lydia.

—¡Oh sí!, sobre ese asunto…

—Mira —intercede Boyd en voz baja—, si Scott es el que se acerca, Derek no lo rechazará.

Por alguna razón, Stiles se entristece.

—Mmm, vale, está bien. No puedo prometer nada, porque Scott, en sus mejores días, es un idiota testarudo y porque todavía no estoy totalmente convencido de que no está equivocado. Sin embargo, hablaré con él. —La tensión en el ambiente, de la que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, desaparece y puede sentir como los otros tres se relajan—. Ahora, ¿pueden _por favor_ retirarse? No todos nos desvelamos.

Al levantarse, los hombres lobo muestran suaves sonrisas dirigidas hacia él. El comportamiento de Boyd es abierto y amistoso, el de Isaac modesto y diligente, como si fueran amigos.

«¡Oh, diablos!», cavila Stiles. ¿Acaba de hacer una alianza con los tres licántropos inestables que su mejor amigo detesta? ¿Van a sentarse en la misma mesa durante el almuerzo y compartir pudín? ¿Le saldrá el tiro por la culata? Para su desgracia, tiene la ligera sospecha de que la respuesta es “Sí”. «Bueno», se dice, «si como consecuencia de esta amistad habrá pudín, vale la pena intentarlo».

Erica sale al último y, antes de cerrar la ventana, le echa un vistazo con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios. Y es cuando Stiles se da cuenta de que prácticamente ha estado desnudo todo ese tiempo. Grandioso.

.

Scott no está nada feliz con el plan de los betas y cuando se dice nada feliz es _nada_ feliz. Lloriquea, patea cosas y se pega en el dedo gordo del pie, y entonces lloriquea más. Stiles tiene que darle masa para galletas Toll House para calmarlo y eso solo funciona porque tiene la boca tan llena como para quejarse.

—Te va a dar salmonella.

—Mm, tengo la sanación de los hombres lobo, viejo, estoy seguro de que no me puede dar salmonella.

—Supongo que lo descubriremos pronto —murmura Stiles antes de tomar un poco de masa cruda con el dedo, ¿por qué Scott podía experimentar la emoción del peligro del chocolate crudo?—. De todas formas, no tienes otra opción.

—¿Sobre la salmonella? —pregunta Scott con los ojos abiertos en confusión.

—No, idiota, sobre la manada. Sigo sin entender por qué estás tan reticente. Y digo, vale, Derek es un malhumorado, poco comunicativo y, a veces, innecesariamente violento, y tiene un tío malvado, y no es precisamente _confiable_ … _Ok_ , olvídalo, entiendo muy bien tu reticencia.

— _Síp_ —secunda Scott miserable, lamiendo sus dedos.

—Pero ¡no es tan malo! ¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando intentó ayudarte a controlar tus transformaciones?, fueron buenos tiempos. ¿O todas las veces que nos rescató de una horrible muerte?, eso fue divertido, ¿no crees? Y, ¿recuerdas esa vez que hizo una broma?

—¿Cuándo?

—Ya sabes, esa vez que… ¿Podrías al menos ir a hablar con él? No tienes que comprometerte a nada. —Scott luce tan deprimido que Stiles suelta un suspiro y cede—: Si vas, dejaré que te comas el resto de la masa.

—… Vale.

.

Cuando Stiles estaciona el Jeep en la estación de trenes abandonada que Derek llama hogar, Scott se queda muy quieto.

—Algo no está bien.

—¿En serio Scott?, ¿quieres ser más específico?

—¡Cállate!

—Mira, el Camaro de Derek está ahí, estoy seguro de que todo está… ¡Ah! —Derek, en toda su estatura y aura sombría, se materializa en la ventana del conductor, causando que por la sorpresa Stiles toque el claxon. Los ojos de Hale brillan en rojo, abre la puerta y lo saca por la nuca—. Claro, no hay problema, me encanta que me manoseen en la oscuridad… _Ok_ , eso sonó un poco raro, no lo dije en serio, estaba siendo _sarcástico_ , obviamente, no me gusta que…

— _Guarda silencio_ —sisea Derek.

—¡Oh, gracias al cielo! —asiente Stiles y Derek lo sacude para que capte el mensaje.

—Los alfas están aquí —informa Scott, de repente junto a ellos, con los ojos brillantes y medio transformado.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —gruñe Derek.

—¡Veníamos a hablar contigo! —chilla Stiles—. Hace tiempo que no te vemos y queríamos pasar a saludar, sin segundas intenciones, ya sabes. Pero como obviamente estás ocupado, nosotros…

—Ponte atrás de mí —ordena Derek.

—… “Ponte atrás de mí”, sí. Espera, _¿por qué?_ —Stiles se gira y se da cuenta de que los alfas los tienen rodeados.

Derek murmura algo como “Deucabrón”**, que aparentemente es el nombre del alfa que está frente a ellos, es un poco mayor que los demás, tiene el ceño fruncido, una sonrisa siniestra y un aura de ser el líder.

— _¿Deucabrón?_ —susurra Stiles a Scott, quien abre sus ojos confundido y se encoge de hombros.

—Derek —responde Deucabrón cordial—, ¿algún problema con tu manada? ¿Algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?

Derek voltea a ver a Stiles y a Scott, con la clara advertencia de que se queden callados.

—… No.

—Sí, todo bien aquí —articula Stiles porque no tiene instinto de supervivencia—. Scott venía a pasar el rato con Derek, ponerse al día con los asuntos de la manada, como lo hace todo buen miembro. Como saben, Scott y Derek son los mejores amigos, compadres. Siempre apoyándose el uno al otro. ¿Verdad Scott?

—Sí, siempre —repite Scott.

Todos los observan fijamente. Los alfas parecen tener problemas para entender quién es Stiles, lo que está bien. Sin embargo, Derek los mira como si se hubiera comido un chile muy picante.

«Eso es un “gracias” en tu idioma», piensa Stiles.

Los extraños hombres lobo deciden que Stiles es un misterio que es mejor ignorar —lo cual, otra vez, está bien— y vuelven su atención a Derek, parecen divertidos, lo que no es una buena señal.

—Está bien —pronuncia Deucabrón con una sonrisa ladeada—. Esperábamos hablar con Scott a solas, pero ya que está con su _manada_ —enfatiza la palabra—. No queremos interrumpir la _velada_ ***. Nos vemos después, Derek.

Derek apenas puede contenerse, al segundo que los alfas se van, se voltea hacia Stiles y Scott, y espeta:

— _Qué._

Stiles tiene que darle crédito, para un tipo que solo habla con monosílabos transmite muchas cosas y sin la puntuación.

—¡De nada! —contesta Stiles porque no valora su vida—. ¡Acabamos de salvarte de una situación socialmente incómoda, porque somos asombrosos!

—¿Por qué tenías que hablarles? —rebate Derek furioso, mirando solo a Stiles.

—Mmm, ¿por qué es lo que la gente _normal_ hace en estos casos? Ya sabes, ¿cuándo alguien te habla uno responde? Puede que los detalles del concepto no _te_ sean del todo claros, pero…

—No estaban hablando contigo. —Las facciones de Derek lucen agotadas y peligrosas.

Stiles siente que se perdió de algo.

—Vale, lo siento, viejo. No era mi intención que el insignificante humano se interpusiera en tu versión sobrenatural de _Amor sin barreras_. Solo quería ayudar.

—Sí, bueno, la próxima vez, no lo hagas. —Derek se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia su Camaro. Stiles y Scott tiene una breve y silenciosa discusión a sus espaldas.

«Ya ves, es de lo peor», señala Scott con las cejas muy levantadas.

Stiles niega con la cabeza.

«No me importa», mueve las manos. «Ve».

«Ve tú».

«¡De ninguna manera!». Stiles forma con una mano una garra y, con la otra, colmillos que representan a Derek mutilándolo.

— _¡Está bien!_ —grita Scott—. ¡Oye, Derek, espera!

—¿Y ahora qué, Scott?

—Em, bueno, hay una razón por la que vinimos a verte y esa es… ¡hablar contigo! Entonces, ¿qué tal si pasamos el rato, no sé, en tu guarida de asesino serial?

—Nos mudamos —revela Derek como si le doliera admitirlo—, ahora vivimos en otro lado.

—¡Oh! —Algo en la mente de Scott cobra sentido—. ¡Eso es lo que olía raro! Pensé que eran los alfas. —Arruga la nariz—. Pero era el olor de la humedad en tu guarida.

«Puede que Scott no sea el más brillante», declara Stiles para sus adentros, «pero es el más adorable… de los idiotas».

¿Cómo podría Derek resistirse a esa carita? Aparentemente, no puede.

—Si me siguen —suspira resignado, pasando una mano por el cabello—, los llevaré a dónde ahora vivimos.

.

Stiles puede catalogar el nuevo refugio de Derek como “lugar” o quizás hasta “apartamento”.

—Vaya, Derek —exclama Stiles con admiración al entrar—, ¡la vida en manada te ha domesticado! —Boyd está sentado en un sillón. «¡En uno de verdad!», se ríe y trata de disimular al ver el gesto en la cara de Derek.

Cuando Derek los había dirigido a la parte fea de la ciudad, Stiles no estaba seguro de lo que se iba a encontrar, incluso empezó a considerar la posibilidad de que Derek viviera en un contenedor en el embarcadero. Sin embargo, se detuvo frente a un pequeño edificio con fachada de almacén, constituido principalmente por estudios para artistas, y los hizo entrar en un impresionante ascensor industrial, que se abrió en una habitación con paredes sin terminar, mucho espacio, grandes y luminosas ventanas.

— _¡Cool!_ —concuerda Scott, dejándose caer en el sillón junto a Boyd.

Stiles observa a Erica y a Isaac jugando Monopoly en el suelo.

Derek pone la misma cara de dolor cuando tiene que hablar con Stiles e indaga:

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¡Tú nos invitaste!

—Stiles —gruñe Derek, bajando las cejas en advertencia.

Stiles ha notado que sus cejas son muy expresivas.

—Vale, la cosa está así —empieza a explicar porque Scott parece más atento a la partida de Monopoly. Aunque puede sentir como Boyd, Erica e Isaac prestan atención, evita mirarlos—. Estamos un poco preocupados por toda la situación con los alfas y Scott lamenta todo el asunto con el kanima, ¿verdad Scott?

—Sí, viejo —murmura Scott con poca convicción—, lo siento.

Stiles frunce el ceño.

—En todo caso, hemos estado pensando en todo lo que has hecho por nosotros desde que Scott se convirtió en hombre lobo, en cómo hemos sido algo injustos contigo y en que tal vez no te lo merecías. —No es el discurso más halagador, pero tiene la ventaja de ser cierto—. Y entonces, mmm, después de todo el examen de conciencia, llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor es unirnos a tu manada, esta vez de verdad.

—Espera, _¿qué?_ —chilla Scott, eligiendo el peor momento para poner atención—. Stiles, pensé que habías dicho que solo veníamos a _hablar_.

Afortunadamente, Derek ignora a McCall y de repente está en el espacio personal de Stiles, lo mira con intensidad, haciendo que el castaño se retuerza incómodo y cuestiona:

—¿Los dos?

—Oh, no, no quise decir..., está bien si tú…, me refería solo a Scott… —En realidad, Stiles no había querido decir lo que dijo, es claro que Derek no está abierto a la idea de tener a un humano en su manada o solo a él. Y él sabe cuán importante es que todo funcione, así que está dispuesto a hacer lo que tenga que hacer para mantener feliz a Derek.

Pero Scott, como siempre, la caga.

—Sí, los dos —declara, poniéndose de pie y retando a Derek a contradecirlo—. O ninguno.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco ante la inoportuna declaración de Scott, pero, al mismo tiempo, se siente ridículamente conmovido.

—¿Es verdad? —le pregunta Derek.

Stilinski vuelve a ser consciente del cuerpo del alfa, tenso y cauteloso, a centímetros del suyo.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —No puede evitar la estúpida y empalagosa sonrisa en sus labios, ¡Scott es el mejor!

—Harán lo que diga —profiere Derek, no es una pregunta.

Scott gruñe y Stiles comprende que necesita intervenir antes de que la hecatombe suceda.

— _Ok_ , Derek, esta es la cuestión: Scott _realmente_ quiere unirse a tu manada porque te respeta como líder y todo eso, pero no ha dejado de ser _Scott_. Y ya sabes cómo es, a veces hará cosas estúpidas que de alguna manera le salen bien, ¿vale? Ya sabes, tiene todo esto de sabio idiota y nunca se sabe cuándo necesitarás a alguien así.

—Estoy _aquí_ _mismo_ —refunfuña Scott.

Stiles le da su mejor mirada inocente antes de continuar.

—Y a mí, a mí me cuesta _muchísimo_ hacer lo que otros me dicen que haga, no es que no _quiera_ hacerlo, sino que es parte de mi naturaleza, una lamentable discapacidad, de hecho. —Con cada palabra, Derek se ve como si estuviera chupando un limón, así que suspira y decide ir al grano—: Derek, no hay _forma_ de que siempre te hagamos caso, ¿de acuerdo? Y ni siquiera voy a pretender que puedo hacerlo porque sabrás que estoy mintiendo. Lo que sí podemos prometer es no socavar tu autoridad frente de los alfas, porque sabemos que no saldría nada bueno de ello. Igualmente, prometemos escucharte y confiar en ti. —Scott suelta un leve resoplido que él deja pasar—. Sin embargo, tienes que darnos algo a cambio, viejo. Como, por ejemplo, si tienes algún motivo para que hagamos algo, nos llamas y dices “Oigan, Stiles y Scott, déjenme compartirles mi sabiduría” y nosotros responderemos “Sí, Obi-Wan, queremos aprender de ti”. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que _podemos_ comunicarnos mejor, ¿cierto, Scott? —Scott parece a punto de amotinarse—. ¿Esto te parece razonable? Derek, ya nos _conoces_ , sabes que es la mejor opción para que esto funcione.

Stiles observa el áspero rostro de Derek, _sin importar la manera_ , no está del todo seguro de que vaya a funcionar. En su opinión, Derek tiende a ser un fanático del control, pero confía en que éste dispuesto a cederlo para mostrar un frente unido ante los alfas y, si en el proceso, surge un poco del instinto de unión en la manada, ya es de gane.

Después de una larga pausa, en la que Derek pareció _estar teniendo_ una batalla interna, masculle:

—Bien. El lunes hay reunión de manada a las cuatro.

—¡Estupendo! —Stiles levanta las manos al aire en un justificado baile de victoria—. ¿Traen comida a las reuniones? Estoy a favor de que haya comida en las reuniones.

Derek se ve como si le estuviera dando un dolor de cabeza, no importa, Stiles puede ver la manera en la que las facciones de Erica se han iluminado e Isaac se acomoda para hacerle un lugar en el suelo, Boyd le da una discreta sonrisa, él —después de asegurarse de que Derek no los está mirando—, le guiña un ojo.

—Creo que todo salió bien —le susurra Stiles a Scott, consciente de que todos en la habitación pueden escucharlo.

—Sí, supongo —musita Scott—, aunque se siente un poco raro.

—No lo sé, esta no es la conversación más extraña que he tenido este fin de semana —informa Stiles a nadie en especial, el pánico en los ojos de los betas se hace presente, les sonríe con maldad—. No vas a creer quién estuvo en mi cama anoche…

—No nos interesa enterarnos —interrumpe Derek, luciendo particularmente molesto.

—Vale, pero es una grandiosa historia sobre mis muchas e impresionantes habilidades románticas.

Erica suelta un chillido de indignación.

—¡Stiles! —ladra Derek.

Stiles le sonríe obstinado. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Derek era tan puritano? Al final, todo este asunto de la manada podría llegar a ser divertido.

.

Por unirse a la manada de Derek, Stiles recompensa a Scott llevándolo a cenar a su casa.

Scott le está dando una paliza en Nacho Mountain, básicamente Jenga, pero con más frijoles, cuando su padre entra a la cocina y levanta una ceja.

—¿Noche de nachos? —pregunta el _sheriff_ , alborotando el cabello de Scott al pasar—. ¿Algo bueno ocurrió?

La noche de nachos es la cena oficial de los Stilinski para celebrar los cumpleaños, las semanas sin una reunión con los maestros y otros logros.

—Acabamos de arrasar en Warfare 2 —miente Stiles, sonriéndole a su progenitor—, así que estamos celebrando.

En tanto, Scott extrae un totopo curvado del fondo del plato que comparten, el totopo se engancha con un jalapeño, pero con un hábil movimiento de muñeca McCall logra sacarlo y se lo mete a la boca.

—¡Suave! —felicita Stiles.

Scott le da al totopo un mordisco de autosatisfacción.

—Al menos —dice el alguacil irónico—, alguien tiene un verano productivo. —Toma un plato y comienza a llenarlo de nachos.

—Para ti hay pollo a la plancha —advierte Stiles sin apartar la mirada del plato con la torre de nachos, lo gira para estudiarlo, frunce el ceño en concentración.

El _sheriff_ se queda paralizado, evidentemente culpable, con una cucharada de carne molida en el aire.

—Es como un _jedi_ de la comida —proclama Scott solemne, acercando el pollo al alguacil.

El _sheriff_ rezonga mientras pone el pollo en sus nachos y luego, en represalia, lo empapa con guacamole, Stiles lanza una mirada crítica al plato de su padre.

—Soy un _adulto_ —argumenta el alguacil—, Stiles.

—Está bien —contesta Stiles despreocupado—, comprendo que necesites reafirmar tu autonomía con pequeñas acciones.

Scott se carcajea hasta atragantarse con un pedazo de totopo.

El _sheriff_ cierra los ojos, exhausto.

— _Tú_. —Apunta a Scott con un dedo—. Mastica la comida. Y _tú_. —Ahora señala a Stiles—. No más libros de psicología, le pediré a la Sra. Finkel que te niegue la entrada a la biblioteca.

—Pero adora a Stiles —objeta Scott—, cree que es _precoz_ , que estoy casi seguro de que significa “molesta más que el resto de sus compañeros”.

En tanto McCall y el alguacil se compadecen, Stiles les sonríe abiertamente.

—Probablemente me haría pasteles con un libro adentro, como una lima para sacarme de la cárcel. —Hace un remate—. La cárcel de la ignorancia —finaliza alargando las palabras con deleite.

El _sheriff_ suspira resignado.

—Me voy a la sala, por favor no me molesten.

De camino a la estancia, escucha algo muy parecido al desplome de totopos chocando contra el piso.

—¡Demonios! —gime Stiles—, ¡casi lo logro!

—Esa es una penalización de tres totopos, viejo.

Poco después, se reúnen con el alguacil en la sala, uno sostiene un recipiente con helado de menta y chocolate, y el otro una cuchara. Scott luce pleno y satisfecho. En cambio, Stiles se deja caer malhumorado en el sillón y procede a jugar sucio por el lugar de en medio, Scott gana.

«Solo porque el tramposo usó su fuerza de hombre lobo», resentido, mueve las piernas para que “accidentalmente” choquen con las de Scott, McCall le regresa las patadas hasta que se calman para ver tres episodios, grabados en el DVR, de _So You Think You Can Dance_ , Stiles nunca dejará de burlarse de su padre.

El más joven de los Stilinski escucha, en paz y contento, a su padre y a Scott discutir sobre si una de las concursantes es muy similar a Britney Spears, ni siquiera se queja cuando McCall comienza a darle a escondidas helado al alguacil.

Más tarde, Stiles le da un aventón a Scott, sin esperar a que McCall llegue a la puerta de la casa, se aleja. Ha sido un día largo y ajetreado, primero amenazas por parte de los hombres lobo, seguido de amenazas por _otros_ hombres lobo, decisiones de vida, sus consecuencias y toda esa mierda. Está a medio camino a casa, sin dejar de bostezar, cuando el teléfono suena y una foto de Scott, vestido como el Décimo Doctor Who del Halloween pasado (Stiles fue como Rose Tyler), aparece en la pantalla.

— _Hey_ , amigo, ¿ya me extrañas?

—Stiles. —Es todo lo que dice Scott, pero el tono asustado de su voz lo hace dar una vuelta en U.

—¿Scott? ¿Qué sucede?

Scott emite un gemido de angustia.

—Creo que los alfas estuvieron en mi casa.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de la Traductora:** ***** _Quod erat demonstrandum_ es una locución latina que significa «lo que se quería demostrar» y se abrevia Q.E.D. Tiene su origen en la frase griega ὅπερ ἔδει δεῖξαι ( _h_ _ó_ _per_ _é_ _dei de_ _ĩ_ _xai_ ), que usaban muchos matemáticos antiguos, incluidos Euclides y Arquímedes, al final de las demostraciones o pruebas matemáticas para señalar que habían alcanzado el resultado requerido para la prueba.  
>  ****** En inglés es _Douchecanoe_ , un juego de palabras con el nombre de Deucalion y _douche_ / _douchebag_ (porquería, gillipollas, idiota).  
>  ******* En inglés Deucalion utiliza _hanging_ (ahorcamiento, ejecución) como un juego de palabras al _hanging out_ (pasar el rato, salir) que utiliza Stiles.


End file.
